El cabello de Mikasa
by Antifashion19
Summary: Y después, cuando todo acabara, cuando terminarán con el último titán sobre la faz de la tierra… le pediría que se dejara crecer el cabello, otra vez, para él. Así podría tocarlo de nuevo y decirle también…"Tu cabello es muy hermoso"


**Disclaimer**:  
"Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin, así como su mundo, son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.  
Yo sólo los tomé prestados para hacer este fanfic."

**Título: **El cabello de Mikasa.  
**Autora:** Antifashion19.  
**Género**: Drama | Romance (?)  
**Personaje principal: **Eren Jaeger.  
**Advertencias: **Posible OoC. Palabras soeces. Spoilers del manga [capítulos 1 y 15].  
_Sobre aviso no hay engaño_.

**Aclaraciones:  
**Esta historia está hecha especialmente para el _"Concurso de Escritos Cortos"_ del grupo de Facebook _"Shingeki no Kyojin -FC"_. Y el personaje que me ha tocado es uno de los tres protagonistas principales, Eren Jaeger; aunque hay una parte de mí que lo odia, y de que yo quería a Mikasa Ackerman (el mejor personaje, para mí, de esta historia), trate de hacer algo sobre como quisiera que Eren pensara sobre ella. Maldito Eren, ¿por qué no la amas?

Además, nos hemos dado cuenta que como este manga por ahora no es tan conocido aquí como quisiéramos, sólo hay tres pequeños drabbles pero en inglés, así que nos hemos dado a la tarea de llenar este fandom con nuestras historias sobre cada uno de los personajes.

Les invito e leer el manga (ya con 44 capítulos) o ver el anime (aunque apenas va en el segundo capítulo). Les aseguro que les encantara y que amaran a varios personajes.

* * *

**El cabello de Mikasa  
**

* * *

_  
"Mikasa, ¿te ha crecido el pelo, verdad?"_

Le preguntó aquella vez, entonces ella sólo le había mirado extrañada y poco después, le preguntó _"si estaba durmiendo tan profundamente como para soltar una tontería como esa nada más al despertar"_; así que él cambió de tema inmediatamente, no deseaba tener que explicar porque le prestaba tanta atención a la medida de su cabello…

Y aunque le costara admitirlo, la verdad era que aquella cosa tan banal le había comenzado a interesar desde que un día su madre le preguntó a Mikasa si a ella le gustaba un niño de por ahí; pero a pesar de que esta no contestó y se apresuró a lavar los trastes para así evitar responder, su madre entendió eso como una respuesta afirmativa. Así que después, él tuvo que pasarse dos horas escuchando los consejos que su madre le daba a Mikasa para que tal niño _imaginario_ se fijara en ella.

Pero lo peor de todo es que Mikasa permanecía callada y atenta a todo…

—¿Es necesario que yo esté aquí? —preguntó aburrido.

—Basta, Eren —lo calló su madre para después mirar a Mikasa. Y le sonrió a ella—. Y Mikasa, recuerda que a los hombres les gustan las mujeres con cabello largo…

—¿Ei? —soltó—, eso es una tontería, mamá —pero guardó silencio cuando Mikasa le miró y después bajó la cabeza—. Oh vamos, Mikasa. No puedes creer todo eso…

—Mamá también tenía su cabello largo —fue la respuesta que causó que ambos, su madre y él, guardaran silencio—. Yo quiero que mi cabello crezca como el de ella…

—¿Sí? —la mamá de Eren dio una palmada al aire—. Podrías dejarlo crecer tan largo como lo tenía tu madre. Y así también, el niño que te gusta podrá acariciarlo.

Entonces Mikasa asintió feliz, para después mirarle…

_"Eren, ¿qué tan largo crees que debería dejarlo?"_

Y ahora está ahí, esperando a Mikasa para caminar juntos hasta el punto en que tenían que dividirse para ir a sus respectivos dormitorios. No sabía porque había recordado todo eso ahora, después del tiempo que había transcurrido desde aquella vez. Supuso que su mente quería descansar un poco de las dos horas en las que tuvo que soportar a aquellos chicos que sólo querían preguntarle si había visto al titán colosal, a pesar de que él les había respondido que sí en repetidas ocasiones, y también, de como el tal Jean le había interrumpido para molestarlo…

—Hey, Eren —escuchó que Armin le llamaba, se giró para verlo—. ¿Ya nos vamos al dormitorio?

—Estoy esperando a Mikasa —le respondió y señaló la puerta—. Es un milagro que no venga a joderme por la discusión que tuve con Jean… Ya la estoy escuchando decir: _"No te puedo quitar los ojos de encima, Eren"_… y blablabla.

Armin sonrió y miró hacia la puerta, sin embargo se volvió hacia él inmediatamente.

—¿Has notado que…? —se apenó—, ¿Mikasa se ha vuelto más linda?

—¿Ei?

¿Mikasa linda? ¿cómo podría decir tal cosa de ella? De ella, la que era capaz de cargar con ellos dos sin cansarse, la que también podía lanzar a un chico del doble de su tamaño a diez metros de distancia. Definitivamente no estaban hablando de la misma Mikasa…

—¿Te gusta Mikasa? —preguntó incrédulo. Pero Armin negó rápidamente y después le señaló hacia dentro de aquel lugar.

Y ambos pudieron contemplar como Mikasa estaba frente a Jean y que este, parecía estar nervioso. Intentó escuchar de qué hablaban, tal vez aquel chico le estaba dando quejas como si ella fuera su madre; ya que eso era lo que todos pensaban por su actitud sobreprotectora para con él.

—Ah… es que —Eren notó la expresión emocionada que ponía Jean—, sin querer pensé que tu rostro… no parece ser de aquí…

Mikasa se quedó en silencio y Eren creyó que en aquel instante ella lo levantaría por los aires hasta lanzarlo diez metros lejos de ella, más sin embargo eso no sucedió.

—Perdón —Jean bajó su cabeza apenado, como un cachorro que había sido castigado—. Tienes un cabello muy bonito y tan oscuro…

Rápidamente se llevó la mano derecha hacia su boca para contener su risa. ¿Cómo Jean, _después de toda la escena llena de altanería que había hecho algunos minutos antes_, podía comportarse de esa forma con Mikasa? ¿la comida le había hecho algún daño mental?

—Supongo que a Jean le ha gustado Mikasa… —dijo Armin, y se despidió de él para seguir avanzando, dejándolo atrás.

_"Eren, ¿qué tan largo crees que debería dejarlo?"_

—Gracias… —le escuchó responder a Mikasa, y aquella respuesta inexplicablemente le molestó.

Entonces se preguntó -_por primera vez desde aquel día_- si aquel niño por el que Mikasa pudo dejarse crecer el cabello, existía. Avanzó lo más lejos que pudo y cientos de imágenes aparecieron en su cabeza, en las cuales aquella persona acariciaba el cabello de Mikasa y esta sólo sonreía…

_"¿Por quién lo dejaste crecer?"_, preguntó en su mente, y pudo sentir como Mikasa se apresuraba para darle alcance.

—Hey, Eren… —le llamó—, ¿ya estabas peleando?

—¿Cómo? —intentó dejar de pensar en todo lo demás. Le miró enojado—. No peleábamos ni nada.

—Apenas dejo de verte por un segundo y ya estas así…

Miró el cabello de Mikasa y no supo porque no se había dado cuenta que su cabello era bonito, más que bonito… hermoso; pero en aquel momento las palabras de Jean vinieron a su mente. Volvió a enojarse…

_"¿Por quién lo dejaste crecer? ¿sólo por tu madre o… hay alguien más?"_

—¿Otra vez con eso? —soltó—. En lugar de eso, tú… ¿no te has dejado ya muy largo ese cabello? —llevó su mano hacia la cabeza de Mikasa para así, _por primera vez_, poder acariciarlo—. Puede ocasionar un accidente en el entrenamiento de maniobras tridimensionales.

—Sí, ya entendí. Lo cortaré —entonces Mikasa tomó uno de los mechones de su cabello, y a él le pareció que ella estaba feliz—. ¿Pero hasta dónde crees que deba cortarlo?

De pronto, Eren vio de reojo hacia atrás, y pudo notar la mirada llena de rabia que Jean le dedicaba. Sin embargo eso no le importó en lo absoluto; ahora él era el único que había tocado el cabello de Mikasa, y aceptaría las consecuencias que aquello implicaba: _el odio que ganaría de Jean_.

—Corto… tan corto como puedas…

Y después, cuando todo acabara, cuando terminarán con el último titán sobre la faz de la tierra… le pediría que se dejara crecer el cabello, otra vez, para él. Así podría tocarlo de nuevo y decirle también…

_"Tu cabello es muy hermoso…"_

* * *

Fin

* * *

**Notas finales:  
**Le tengo un amor/coraje a Eren, porque… ¿cómo no puede amar a Mikasa? Si ella es la más genial de todo el manga, además de que ella daría su vida para protegerlo, incluso asesinar para mantenerlo a salvo… pues este niño le vale. Ok, en el corazón no se manda. Pero ni siquiera se preocupa o demuestra un poco de cariño por su hermana adoptiva.

Demuestra más por otros personajes, que hasta ahora, son como los malos malotes del manga. Creo que era más cariñoso cuando era pequeño. Pero supongo que le tiene un poco de "coraje" a ella porque es más genial que él.

En fin, me salió tan extraño esto. Pero ahí voy aprendiendo a escribir de estos personajes.  
Gracias por su tiempo para leer.


End file.
